


Denn die Todten reiten schnell

by tsepesh



Series: Percilot series [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: ещё один способ уползти. Или улететь.Вампирское АУ





	Denn die Todten reiten schnell

Название: Denn die Todten reiten schnell  
Автор: fandom Kingsman 2015  
Бета: fandom Kingsman 2015  
Размер: мини, 1494 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джеймс Спенсер/Персиваль, Рокси Мортон, Эггзи Анвин, Мерлин, Гарри Харт, оригинальные персонажи  
Категория: джен, слэш  
Жанр: драма, фикс-ит  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: ещё один способ уползти. Или улететь  
Примечание: Вампирское АУ  
Ссылка для скачивания: yandex.disk  
Для голосования: #. fandom Kingsman 2015 — «Denn die Todten reiten schnell»

Одна из палат лазарета Кингсмен. В ряд, параллельно друг другу, стоят десять ванн. Девять из них пусты, третья справа заполнена темной непрозрачной жидкостью, в которую тянутся трубки и провода. Некий прибор, похожий на помесь системы ИВЛ с аппаратом для диализа, издает пищащие звуки через равные временные интервалы.

На скамье напротив ванны сидят ЭГГЗИ и РОКСИ, она — на сиденье, он — на спинке, уперевшись ногами в подлокотник. У ЭГГЗИ тщательно заклеены царапины на лице и сбитые костяшки, у РОКСИ нет видимых повреждений. Кроме них в палате никого нет.

ЭГГЗИ: Рокс, ты хочешь сказать, что вы все — вампиры? Прям все?  
РОКСИ: Ну, техники, наверное, нет.  
ЭГГЗИ: Охренеть. Подожди, получается, меня запихнули соревноваться с кучей сраных Эдвардов Калленов, что ли? Без обид, бро, ты точно не блестючий урод, но остальные?  
РОКСИ: Нет, вроде. Насколько я знаю, среди претендентов не было вампиров. Ну, кроме Амелии.  
ЭГГЗИ: И что теперь? Как дальше будет?

Открывается дверь, входит НИМУЭ — главный врач Кингсмен, седая невысокая женщина, с учетом видовой принадлежности — постпенсионного возраста, — проходит к заполненной ванне.

НИМУЭ: Конкретно с вами, молодой человек, будет Галахад, как только проснется.  
ЭГГЗИ, вскакивая: Он, как это, обратит меня? Типа, укусит, и все такое?  
НИМУЭ: Понятия не имею, что он (кивает на заполненную ванну) будет делать с вами.  
РОКСИ: Но, доктор Нимуэ, Эггзи прошел все тесты...  
ЭГГЗИ: И вроде как мир спас, да!  
НИМУЭ: И через несколько часов Галахад поведает нам о своем великом плане, как сделать из вас нормального вампира.  
ЭГГЗИ: Значит, шею мыть заранее...  
РОКСИ: И руки тоже. А ещё в некоторых культурах есть вампиры, которые кусают... (замолкает, подчиняясь резким жестам НИМУЭ).  
НИМУЭ, прижимая пальцы к виску и уху: Понятно. Как проверите — сразу сюда (Поворачивается к РОКСИ и ЭГГЗИ, почти ошеломленным тоном) Мерлин сообщил, только что сел борт. Кто бы ни был на нем, он передал код Ланселота и «серьезно ранен».  
РОКСИ: Доктор Нимуэ, это точно?  
НИМУЭ, тем же тоном: Вот и проверят. (Разворачиваясь к пустой ванне рядом с той, где предположительно лежит Галахад, про себя) Вроде подойдет. (Начинает набирать код активации на аппарате рядом с ванной).  
ЭГГЗИ: То есть, вы хотите сказать, что вернулся бывший Ланселот, который был вампиром и где-то героически погиб?  
НИМУЭ, отстраненно, продолжая настройку: Вероятно.  
ЭГГЗИ, настойчиво: Ну, это, вроде как, хорошо, да?  
НИМУЭ: Если подтвердится.  
ЭГГЗИ: Тогда что вы как на похоронах? Когда Мерлин сказал, что Гарри вернулся, я сюда чуть без самолета не прилетел.  
НИМУЭ: Галахад. Галахад вернулся, знаете имена, молодой человек — не трепите всуе.  
ЭГГЗИ: Хорошо, Галахад. Но ведь вернулся же, живой, ну, насколько вы вообще живые!  
НИМУЭ: Его год не могли засечь. Неизвестно, что там на самом деле вернулось и с чем.  
РОКСИ, напряженно: Персиваль говорит, что едет сюда.  
НИМУЭ: Он будет проверять самолет?  
РОКСИ: Да.  
НИМУЭ: Долго они ещё с ним провозятся?  
РОКСИ не отвечает.  
ЭГГЗИ, напряженно: Док, она без сознания.  
НИМУЭ, оборачиваясь: Что? (Подходит к полулежащей на скамье РОКСИ, поочередно оттягивает веки, проверяя реакцию зрачков, про себя) Бедная девочка. (Вслух, ЭГГЗИ) Молодой человек, подержите её в вертикальном положении, пожалуйста. (Подходит к холодильнику с медикаментами, что-то ищет).  
ЭГГЗИ, тем же тоном: Что за хрень с ней?  
НИМУЭ: Перенапряжение. Телепатии лучше учиться постепенно, а не с места в карьер. О чём Персиваль только... Да, Мерлин? Что?! Да, буду ждать.  
ЭГГЗИ: Что там?  
НИМУЭ: Они подтвердили, что прибыл Ланселот. (Возвращается к поискам в холодильнике) Раненый. (Находит и вытаскивает ампулу и инъектор, демонстрирует оба предмета ЭГГЗИ) Вот, молодой человек, вам это тоже предстоит, так что учитесь. (Вставляет ампулу в инъектор, подносит к шее РОКСИ, делает инъекцию)

Дверь в палату резко открывается, ее придерживает ПЕРВЫЙ МЕДБРАТ, давая дорогу каталке с лежащим на ней ЛАНСЕЛОТОМ. ВТОРОЙ МЕДБРАТ вкатывает ее в палату, после чего оба молча ждут указаний НИМУЭ.  
ЛАНСЕЛОТ на каталке выглядит ровно так, как он выглядел на фотографиях Валентайна — посеревшая, лишенная кровообращения кожа и скобы, несколько неровно скрепляющие обе половины его тела. Именно в этот момент в себя приходит РОКСИ.

РОКСИ, раньше, чем кто-либо успевает что-то сказать: Дядя Джеймс!  
ЛАНСЕЛОТ, нечетко и тихо: Роксана! Рад тебя видеть. (ЛАНСЕЛОТ пытается улыбнуться. Из-за этих движений расходится кожа сверху и снизу рта, открывая неровно сросшиеся челюсти)  
РОКСИ, наклоняясь к ЛАНСЕЛОТУ: Дядя Джеймс, что они сделали с тобой?  
НИМУЭ, деловито: Да, агент Ланселот, что именно с вами сделали?  
ЛАНСЕЛОТ: Разрубили пополам и засунули в холодильник. Не очень удобный, прошу заметить.  
НИМУЭ: Чем рубили?  
ЛАНСЕЛОТ: Острое лезвие. Металлическое. Без серебра.

Дверь снова открывается, входит МЕРЛИН, держа неизменный планшет.

МЕРЛИН: Агенты. (Обращается к МЕДБРАТЬЯМ) Джентльмены. Нимуэ, что скажешь? Возможно его не резать?  
НИМУЭ, быстро осматривая лежащего ЛАНСЕЛОТА: Как себя чувствуешь?  
ЛАНСЕЛОТ: Не полностью. Ног — практически не чувствую. (Обращаясь к МЕРЛИНУ) Я опоздал на ваш самолет из-за этого. С руками получше.  
МЕРЛИН, мягко: Опоздания — прерогатива Галахада. Почему ты не связался с нами?  
ЛАНСЕЛОТ: Не получалось. До Персиваля я за этот год никого не слышал. Персиваль. С ним все в порядке?  
РОКСИ: Да, он сказал, что скоро будет.  
НИМУЭ: Ланселот, мне нужно проверить твое нёбо. Не откусывай мне пальцы, чтобы не пришлось проверять ещё и внутренние органы.  
ЛАНСЕЛОТ: Ты суешь пальцы в рот голодному вампиру и на что-то надеешься? Серьезно?  
НИМУЭ, вытаскивая пальцы, МЕРЛИНУ: Без шансов, придется резать. (ЛАНСЕЛОТУ, преувеличенно серьезно) Прости, Ланселот, они неправильно сложили тебя. Если оставить как есть, все может стать хуже.  
ЛАНСЕЛОТ: Я понимаю. Персиваль успеет приехать?  
МЕРЛИН: Да. (ПЕРВОМУ МЕДБРАТУ) Подготовьте томограф.  
НИМУЭ: Мерлин, что конкретно ты планируешь?  
МЕРЛИН: Воспроизвести траекторию лезвия.  
НИМУЭ: Чем именно?  
МЕРЛИН: Лазером. Его я хотя бы могу запрограммировать.  
НИМУЭ: Мне нужно снять его скобы перед МРТ. (Уходит вслед за каталкой и ВТОРЫМ МЕДБРАТОМ)  
РОКСИ: Мерлин, почему его нельзя просто положить регенерировать, как Галахада?  
МЕРЛИН: Потому что Галахад получил пулю в лоб меньше полутора суток назад, Ланселот.  
ЭГГЗИ: Но чувак уже мог говорить и прилететь сюда?  
МЕРЛИН: Эггзи, можно сколько угодно отрицать существование мозга у агентов-оперативников, но, как правило, он у них есть. Хотя бы спинной.  
РОКСИ, убито: И если он уже регенерировал неправильно, то лучше ему не станет?  
МЕРЛИН: Станет. Не переживайте, Ланселот, ваш дядя уже пережил этот год.  
РОКСИ: Спасибо. Мерлин...  
МЕРЛИН: Да, я знаю, если что-нибудь пойдет не так, вы лично вырвете мне клыки и оставите под солнцем. Если агент Персиваль, конечно, не успеет раньше.  
ЭГГЗИ, в тон МЕРЛИНУ, разряжая обстановку: О нет! Мерлин, я думал, вы добрый волшебник, а вы тоже злобный вампир!  
МЕРЛИН, спокойно: Именно. Агенты. (уходит)  
ЭГГЗИ, после его ухода: Я почему-то думал, что ты — племянница Персиваля?  
РОКСИ: По крови.  
ЭГГЗИ: Даже так?  
РОКСИ: Да.  
ЭГГЗИ: И оба вампиры?  
РОКСИ: Судя по всему. Знаешь, я никогда бы этого не сказала. Они были обычными людьми, ну, насколько два шпиона вообще могут быть обычными.  
ЭГГЗИ: Никаких гробов или трупов в подвале?  
РОКСИ: Как будто трупы в подвале могут быть только у вампиров. Даже летучих мышей на чердаке не было.  
ЭГГЗИ: Хмм, интересно, а у Галахада гроб есть?  
РОКСИ: У Мерлина наверняка должен быть.  
ЭГГЗИ: Почему?  
РОКСИ: Он же вылитый граф Орлок из «Носферату».  
ЭГГЗИ: Точняк! Со встроенными компьютерами, чтобы время зря не терять...

Несколько часов спустя. Те же и ПЕРСИВАЛЬ.  
Уровень жидкости в третьей справа ванне существенно понизился. Во второй справа, рядом с которой сидят ПЕРСИВАЛЬ и РОКСИ, жидкость почти достигает краев. ЭГГЗИ то стоит между ваннами, то принимается ходить вдоль всего ряда.  
РОКСИ обеими руками держит правую руку ПЕРСИВАЛЯ.

ПЕРСИВАЛЬ, продолжает говорить: ... прошла хорошо. Нимуэ пророчит сутки на регенерацию и минимальный восстановительный период.  
РОКСИ: Надеюсь, что так и будет.  
ПЕРСИВАЛЬ: И я надеюсь. (внезапно вспомнив, поворачивается к РОКСИ) Тебе же будет нужно новое имя!  
РОКСИ: Как насчет Морганы?  
ПЕРСИВАЛЬ: Уже занято, увы. Надо будет вас познакомить, кстати.  
РОКСИ: Тогда, может, Ламорак?  
ПЕРСИВАЛЬ: Неплохо.

Равномерный ритм, совпадающий у обоих аппаратов около ванн, нарушается. Аппарат над третьей ванной начинает пищать быстрее. В палату заходит НИМУЭ в сопровождении МЕРЛИНА. МЕРЛИН несет в руке халат. НИМУЭ проверяет показания, после чего вытаскивает провода и трубки из ванны. ЭГГЗИ подходит ближе. Ждут.

НИМУЭ: Это положительно невозможно. Я отказываюсь верить, что ему так сильно нравится в этой ванне, что он отказывается из нее вылезать.

Спустя несколько минут из ванны поднимается ГАЛАХАД. Он обнажен, местами покрыт кровью и мысленно ещё находится перед зданием церкви в Кентукки. За те секунды, которые ему необходимы, чтобы осознать, где он, МЕРЛИН успевает накинуть на него халат. ГАЛАХАД сначала инстинктивно кутается в него, потом осознанно запахивает полы и исхитряется просунуть руки в рукава.

МЕРЛИН, помогая переступить через бортик ванны: Рад, что ты вернулся.  
ГАЛАХАД, тихо: А я-то как рад.  
ЭГГЗИ с громким «Гарри!» пытается обнять обоих, не разбираясь, где, собственно, кончается агент и начинается куратор. Через его голову ГАЛАХАД кивает ПЕРСИВАЛЮ и РОКСИ.  
НИМУЭ: Судя по всему, агент Галахад, немедленно умирать вы не собираетесь. Но обследовать мне вас все равно надо.

МЕРЛИН уводит ГАЛАХАДА. НИМУЭ задерживается, проверяя показания аппаратов и деактивируя тот, который был связан с ГАЛАХАДОМ. ЭГГЗИ перед уходом жмет руку РОКСИ и, смущаясь, ПЕРСИВАЛЮ. Уходят.

РОКСИ: Дядя?  
ПЕРСИВАЛЬ: Да?  
РОКСИ: Было бы неплохо принести сюда халат дяди Джеймса? Я могу съездить за ним.  
ПЕРСИВАЛЬ: Никуда не надо ездить. У меня в кабинете коробка, возьмешь оттуда?  
РОКСИ: Да.  
ПЕРСИВАЛЬ: Спасибо.

РОКСИ уходит.

ПЕРСИВАЛЬ, наклоняясь к ванне: Возвращайся уже. Надену я эти твои бэтменские ушки. (ухмыляется, становятся видны клыки) Если ты согласишься на грим Харви Дента.


End file.
